Dragonball AF
by Vente
Summary: My version of the Dragonball AF. AF stands in my fic as Alternative Future. Instead of GT this one happen.
1. Dragonball AF Chap 1

Its has been 3 years after the world tournament Uub's training is complete and with a heart flet ending Goku says goodbye to his first and last pupil. Gotens High School years are over and he has married a buetiful human girl… But all is not well… The end may be near for the Z warriors… as a old threat has comeback a new… This is Dragonball AF!

Goku sits in Chi Chi's house looking at the ceiling. "Things have gotten so boring over the year." says Goku. Chi Chi smiles "More time for us and all the time weve missed right?" says Chi Chi smiling. Goku smiles and kisses Chi Chi.

Meanwhile at capsule corp. "Wah!" is heard from the outside. "Darn it why does this thing keep doing that!" says Vegeta. "it's a baby vegeta it does that!" says Bulma. Trunks sits outside he sweat drops. "Wow dad never was good with kids." says Trunks. "Hold her Vegeta!" says Bulma. The crying stops. "Isnt that sweet she must really like her father." says Bulma. "…" Vegeta blushes. "Ah how sweet." says Bulma making Vegeta blush more. Bulma leaves the room. Vegeta looks at the young Bra. "… What are you looking at." says Vegeta. Vegeta looks at the baby closely. The little baby grabs her fathers nose. Vegeta pulls away and looks as his daughter moves around a bit. "Got your fathers grip don't you." says Vegeta smiling. "How sweet." says Bulma smiling. Vegeta sweats and puts te baby over his shoulder and pats Bras back. "Very good child yes!" says Vegeta.

Trunks leaves and heads down town out of boredom. He says Hi to a few friends. "Man I cant belive how long its been since Majin Buu…" says Trunks. Trunks thought about Gohan and Videl. "I wonder how Pan is doing I havent seen her since the Christmas party… The party dad punched out Gohan's dad for dressing up like Santa and giving him coal." says Trunks he sweat drops. Trunks head home and goes to bed. He wakes up to his mothers voice. "Trunks wake up." says Bulma holding his little sister. "Hey come on were going to see everybody." says Bulma. "Everybody!" says trunks rising up. "Yup Goku and all our friends were having a reunion hopefully it wont be like our Christmas party." says Bulma.

Trunks gets dressed and gets in the capsule corp flying car with his parents. Bulma Shoves Bra into Vegeta hand. "Hold her." says Bulma. "Why should I women!" says Vegeta. Bulma scowls at Vegeta. Trunks smiles. Vegeta looks away. "What are you smiling at boy never seen a father holding his daughter before." says Vegeta. Trunks laughs. "Its nothing dad." says Trunks.

So it would seem that Z warriors are finally coming back to see each other after months of waiting but something is amis what will happen on the next episode of Dragonball AF!


	2. Dragonball AF Chap 2

Vegeta gives Bra to trunks she cries for the longest time but stops after a while she falls asleep in her brothers arms. Soon enough Trunks falls asleep with his sister in his arms. Bulma looks at them. "Arent they sweet Vegeta." says Bulma. Vegeta looks back. "Yeah there fine." says Vegeta with a stern look. Look Bulma just rolls her eyes. After another hour they arrive. "Hey Trunks!" says Goten into Trunk's ear. Trunks awakens he looks at Goten and smiles.

The day goes by fine until it starts to rain. Everybody laughs and runs for cover. Bulma having the best time of her life besides parenthood she feels like a kid again. Vegeta walks slowly thru the rain. Everybody laughs and has fun. Goku jokes with Vegeta. After a while the rain comes down harder. "Wow this day couldn't get worse could it." says Goku. "Yes it could!" says a Voice. Goku looks around. "What was that!?" says Chi Chi. In the distance there stands Frieza. Vegeta grins. Goku get serious. "Got a surprise for you monkey!" says Frieza. Cell appears. They go into pose. "Fu… Sion! HA!" they both say. A bright flash of light happens. When it clears every body looks in shock. "I am Frieza nor Cell I am Frizell! The insturment of your destruction." says Frizell. Goku and Vegeta Grin. "One more surprise how about!" says Frizell. Frizell focuses his energy. Hair appears growing longer and longer. "No way!" says Goku. "Darn it!" says Vegeta. Frizell stands in SSJ3! "There is no choice Vegeta we must fight!" says Goku. Vegeta and Goku begin the fight.

The battle is over faster then you can imagine with a few quick swipes The Z Warriors are down. Gotenks is a failure as Goten has slacked off on training he can only go super saiyan. "This maybe it vegeta." says Goku. "Shut up Kakkarot!" says Vegeta. Frizell laughs. "Well this has been fun but destroying this planet has to be done now or later… I like now monkies." says Frizell. From the distance a shadow appears. "You fought nameks Saiyans… Humans and many other defenseless creatures." says a man in the distance with a sword showing. "Its future trunks!" says Chi Chi. The Future trunks walks forward. "But I bet you never fought a Devil have you?" says Trunks. Vegeta thinks. "Devil what is he talking about women?" says Vegeta. Bulma shrugs. Trunks charges and slashes Frizell jumps out of the way. "Don't toy with us Trunks ive killed you once ill do it again!" says Frizell. (Cell killed Trunks in the future if you didn't know what he meant.) Trunks jumps in the air. A red light shows and a demon appears. He points the sword to Frizell. "Ill send you right back to hell!" says Trunks. Trunks charges and slashes thru frizell before he can react. "No… Way…" says Frizell. The warrior lands and Fires a Ki blast destroying Frizell.

Goku walks up behind Trunks and smacks him on the back. "Good to see you trunks!" says Goku. The man falls forward a few feet. "Im not Trunks?" says The Man. "Who are you then?" says Vegeta mad for somebody imitating his child. "Im Vente im just Vente im not Trunks?" says Vente. Everybody packs up. Vente introduces himself in front of Everybody he explains that's hes a saiyan and gets laughed at by gotten when they here he cant become a super saiyan yet. "Come its so easy!" says Goten laughing his ass off. Chi Chi smacks the back of his head. "Its not polite to laugh at others misforturne." says Chi Chi. Goten stops laughing and is forced to applogize. Pan plays with Trunks after a while. The party ends Goku looks at Vente. "So where do you live?" says Goku. Vente laughs embrassed. "I have no home." says Goku. Goku invites Vente to his house but Vente declines. Everybody leaves and Vente is left alone… No change… He just sighs and goes downtown. On his way there he find a black haired girl crying and about ready to be wrapped by three guys. He quickly interrupts them and takes them all down. "Are you okay?" says Vente. "Thank you!" says the young women. "Okay so um…" says Vente not knowing what to say now. The girl smiles brightly. Vente feels a little bit better. "My name is Sammneh." says the girl. "Im Vente." says Vente.

It would seem as thou the mysterious man now has a even more mysterious women at his side. What will happen next episode of Dragonball AF!


End file.
